


redbone

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Prostate Massage, Sub Lee Jeno, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Currently, Jeno was in need of something. He was so frustratingly aroused. Earlier, Jen felt himself grow hard in class for no reason. He told himself he’d take care of it when he got home. But because of his morning endeavors on his own he was unable to.Upon arriving at his apartment, he found it was physically painful for him to get off.His shoulders were shaking and he really wanted to touch himself but because he had erections so often, each time he had jerked himself off his cock got redder and more irritated. Not to mention the rawness the rub of his jeans created.He didn’t think it would have been this bad, but he guessed that his mind was too clouded from pleasure to realize he had a problem.





	redbone

Before this year, Jeno had never masturbated, never touched himself, and most of all never gone past the point of a make out session with someone. If anyone were to describe how he was in high school, they’d call him a prude. But Jeno never saw it that way. 

Jeno was a devout catholic kid. He always heard that doing those things before marriage would ruin his chance of intimacy with his life long partner. And Jeno being the good kid he was, also couldn’t stand the thought of having to go into the confession booth and ask for forgiveness for touching his dick.

This was all before his parents forced him to go to a private catholic college. Before he realized he had an affinity for pretty boys. And before the summer he learned he was no longer religious. Too much incest, and a little too much hypocrisy from the catholic church for him to continue to follow the “Way of God,” or whatever. 

But still, Jeno had never engaged in direct sexual activity with another, he jerked himself here and there, but never went far with his boyfriend. Knowing him might suggest different considering he was a fucking tease. But no, he may as well put a sticker that said, “Haha, walking virgin here!”

His boyfriend, Donghyuck was always so patient with him when it came to sex. And somehow, recently, Jeno hasn’t been able to keep his dick down.

It didn’t help that their make out sessions always left him high and dry all because Jeno was the one scared of going past that. 

And later when Jeno would retreat to his room, he would rub one out thinking about his earlier interactions with Donghyuck. Thinking about the slide of Donghyuck’s tongue on his palette, and the wet noises they both made never ceased to make him cream his pants like it did. 

He was so needy and whiny too. He just wished he wouldn’t reduce himself to a whimpering, wet mess every time he did come. It just made him crave more of what he was too scared to ask for. 

Hell, at this point, Donghyuck didn’t even have to be around in order for him to get hard. 

Just that morning, Jeno was holding onto a sweatshirt of Donghyuck’s he found, and considering wearing it for the day. Loving the way it smelled just of Donghyuck, it was something floral, very pretty. A contrast to what warm, masculine scent Jeno would normally wear. 

And in general, Jeno was particularly sensitive to the older. But this was another level. It was like he was pavloved into a hazy state. Borderline groaning when touching his nose to the soft fabric of the hoodie. It was like his mind went into stasis and his brain to dick filter was flipped off. 

Jeno stepped back from his closet with it still in his hand pressed to his nose, and sat himself on his bed. He spread his legs to support his half hard cock. He brought his other hand to reach under the plain white shirt he was wearing to graze at his nipples. Shuddering at the sensitivity his puffy buds had. 

“S’good, feels good,” His eyes were on the verge of closing, slowly succumbing to the pleasure his hand was giving him. 

It didn’t take very long for his dick to reach full mass. Jeno had something of a knack for teasing and edging himself without direct contact with his cock. But when it came to finally getting relief he always used his hand.

Panting slightly, and trying to keep his whines down to a minimum, Jeno removed his hand from under his shirt to move further to his boxers. And just by squirming a little bit he could feel the amount of precum he was leaking in his underwear. 

“Not again,” he whined to himself seemingly worried about the amount he was able to produce. He gently pulled at the waistband and let his cock slap against his soft stomach. He let a shiver take its natural course as the the rooms temperature played with the wetness on his tip. 

He took his hand and slowly palmed himself wanting to savor his pleasure. He’d rather not come too fast today. Jeno would occasionally switch sides of the sweatshirt to scent incase he went nose blind to it. Groaning each time when he was barraged with nothing other than Donghyuck. 

He moved his hand into a fist position and began to use the slide of his cum to move faster. And he even positioned his thumb right under the head because he knew it was his most sensitive spot. 

He whined as he picked up the pace, his orgasm was just licking at the pit of his stomach. He was going so much faster than normal and didn’t even notice the light burn his skin warned him of. And took the redness of his cock as it just wanting to release. 

He couldn’t help but think as to what Donghyuck was like in bed, if he’d touch him softly, or mark and litter his thighs with hickies he could touch. Or even if Donghyuck would be aggressive, making possessive marks on his neck for everyone to see, before fucking him senseless into a mattress. 

All of these thoughts helped fuel his reach to completion. And even though his initial plan was to not come fast, his heat addled brain really wanted him to orgasm. So he moved his finger to his slit and further rubbed over the tip like that. 

He knew he was done for when he gasped and his cock twitched. His legs closed slightly while his toes curled and his eyes nearly rolled back. 

While he wasn’t looking he managed to get splotches of cum on the sweatshirt. 

His cock was leaking so much that as he was working through his climax his hand was having a hard time finding a grip. He eventually got frustrated and let his body do the rest. Enjoying the feeling of his dick pumping and convulsing. 

He was able to come twice more after this, all accelerated by his over sensitivity. And all while ignoring the warnings of his poor, overspent cock.

Jeno sighed after he cleaned himself up thinking about what it would be like if his loving boyfriend was there to help him. He knew the older was willing but he had too many insecurities. He could only imagine how experienced Donghyuck was with previous, and probably older partners.

He was answering Donghyuck’s daily, “Good morning, baby,” text and hesitating at Donghyuck’s request for him to come over later. Noticing the time, Jeno muttered an, “Oh shit.” And realized that if he didn’t leave for his intro to psych class in like three minutes he’d be marked off for attendance. He sent back a quick, sure to Donghyuck mindlessly. 

Without even thinking, he threw on the dirtied sweatshirt and grabbed jeans without putting underwear on. Ignoring the chaffing it would create.

✰

Currently, Jeno was in need of something. He was so frustratingly aroused. Earlier, Jen felt himself grow hard in class for no reason. He told himself he’d take care of it when he got home. But because of his morning endeavors on his own he was unable to. 

Upon arriving at his apartment, he found it was physically painful for him to get off. 

His shoulders were shaking and he really wanted to touch himself but because he had erections so often, each time he had jerked himself off his cock got redder and more irritated. Not to mention the rawness the rub of his jeans created. 

He didn’t think it would have been this bad, but he guessed that his mind was too clouded from pleasure to realize he had a problem. 

Jeno started feeling such intense waves of heat in his stomach, and his dick was just itching to be touched, but he couldn’t do it. He didn’t even make it to his room before he felt tears welling up in his eyes as his knees gave out, it just felt right. 

So there he sat, legs open, softly sniffling and pressing the mess of precum in his pants unable to do anything about it. And anytime he would put pressure on his thick cock, he would moan in pain but also in underlying pleasure. 

He heard the door unlock and warbled a small, 

“Please not now,” as he cried harder knowing what would happen in a few moments, forgetting what he had previously agreed to. Donghyuck was here, and he didn’t want to face him like this. . 

“Jeno! I’m here- oh,” Donghyuck was in the middle of putting his keys away when he saw his boyfriend on the floor with tears in his eyes, nursing an erection that looks like it’s about to burst out of Jeno’s pants. Something possessive passes over Donghyuck seeing Jeno like this. He felt the need to take care of him. 

“Please don’t look,” Jeno seemed to tear up further, “M embarrassed.” He finished his sentence as he was covering up his problem and turning his head away from Donghyuck’s pitying eyes. 

Donghyuck made his way over to Jeno as the other let out a noise of protest. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise. Just let me see what’s wrong so I can help you, alright?” Donghyuck reached a hand up to run his fingers through Jeno’s hair to calm him down for a few seconds. “Alright, you want to tell me what happened, baby?” Donghyuck heard Jeno’s breath hitch and he knew he won, once Jeno nodded his head gently. 

“Well, I started masturbating, and I do it so much, it hurts now.” Jeno sniffled. Donghyuck pried his hands from Jeno’s hair and moved them down to his crotch to bump Jen’s hands away and replace them with his gentle fingers. He felt the other wince as he pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

Donghyuck groaned seeing Jeno was 1. not wearing underwear 2. was so wet and red. He couldn’t help but want to tease him a little, so he blew cold air on his cock knowing Jeno would flinch. And he did. 

Jeno whined out of impatience with a red face as he felt himself get more aroused. 

“Did you rub yourself raw?” Jeno’s lashes were clumped with tears as he nodded and huffed. All Donghyuck could do was coo at him as the other jumped while he dragged a finger through the precum on his dick.

“Come on, I’ll help you feel better, okay?” Donghyuck gently tucked Jeno back into his ruined pants.“We’re gonna try something different, if that’s alright?” Jeno just sat there and whined. 

Standing up, Donghyuck reached out a hand to the other, and he hesitantly took it. He nearly fell back down due to his legs not recovering from giving out earlier, but Donghyuck was there to support him. 

“I can tell you’re in love with me by the way there are cum stains on this sweatshirt. Did you touch yourself with it on, baby?” Donghyuck laughed. 

“Stop,” Jeno pouted, “it’s not funny,” Donghyuck smiled and kissed him on the cheek leading them both to his bedroom. Donghyuck pushed Jeno to sit on the bed first before pulling himself away to grab lube. He came back to kneel in between Jeno’s spread legs and began massaging his clothed thighs. 

“Let’s get these off of you,” Donghyuck patted his knee after popping open Jeno’s jeans, to signal for him to lift his hips up. He discarded the jeans to some corner of the room.

Jeno’s body felt super sensitive, like every brush of cold air from the over head fan would make him shiver. Not to mention he was slightly embarrassed with the way his boyfriend was handling him. He almost felt ashamed that he was this needy with Donghyuck. It’s different when you’re jerking off in private, but now that he’s with the boy he adores so much, he’s kind of shy. 

And once Donghyuck sits himself on the bed, Jeno crawls in his lap and shoves his head into Donghyuck’s neck, lapping at the skin and whining against him. Donghyuck was surprised at the sudden movement but nonetheless had his hands traveling over his hips. He specifically pressed his fingers in Jeno’s vline, making him moan. He felt the leaking precum on his cock trail down to his balls and was graced with another shiver. 

“You ready now?” Jeno was nearly panting in his ear, trying to resist the urge to thrust into Donghyuck’s stomach. He was torn between wanting to make this go slow, and getting this done so he can feel the blinding pleasure. But he just has an inkling with Donghyuck, that the other was the one who was going to be setting the pace. 

“Uh-huh,” Jeno said still nipping at his neck. One of Donghyuck’s hands cradled the back of his head, threading his hand in his hair. His other hand was unpresent as he grabbed the lube and popped the cap with skilled fingers. Jeno could assume what they were doing. And he was albeit, nervous. 

He had never touched himself like that before and it seemed Donghyuck picked up on it too as he was warming the slick substance between his fingers. 

“Just try to relax, I’ll make you feel good, okay?” Jeno just rested his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder sighing some then bringing his hands to wrap around his waist. Donghyuck used the rest of his clean fingers and his other hand to spread Jeno’s ass apart. And using his lubed finger, started rubbing his rim to ease him. Jeno tensed at first, then felt the buzzing pleasure in the pit of his stomach, clouding his senses. His thighs twitched around Donghyuck before his body seemed to go slack in his hold. 

“There you go, baby. I got you,” Jeno’s walls gave way just a little bit after each thrust of Donghyuck’s fingers. Jen let out a slight whine, feeling as his cock produced even more wetness pearling at the tip. He sighed as his eyes went heavy at the overload of pleasure he was receiving. 

His initial thoughts on fingering weren’t the best. There was a slight burn when adding more than one, probably from the fact that Donghyuck didn’t have the slimmest of fingers and he’d never done this before. But he knew that it could only get better from here. 

And he was right. The feeling didn’t come instantly, yet as soon as Donghyuck began to scissor him, he began writhing in his hold for more. 

This is literally the manual way of masturbation, Jen’s brain supplied. And he almost would have giggled if it weren’t for Donghyuck finding his prostate so quickly. 

Jeno could have sworn he saw black spots in his waning vision as his cock decided to spurt out some more precum. He couldn’t even make a sound other than a shuddering breath. 

“You good there?” Donghyuck asked, noticing him spacing out rather intensely. 

“Uh-huh,”Jen replied relatively dazed while Donghyuck kept his fingers rolling on the soft spot inside of him. The stickiness on his body made himself feel so disgusting but he was on his way to his climax and couldn’t really bring himself to care. 

“You close? You were on edge earlier and I can’t imagine this taking much longer.” Donghyuck said still working on his prostate. And in all honesty Jen didn’t want to stop but he knew he was going to be mentally exhausted from his drop. But he did know that this orgasm was going to rip through him. 

Just by the way one of Donghyuck’s thumbs was playing with his nipple and applying a mind numbing amount of pressure to his prostate, he could feel the coil in his stomach get ready to snap. 

He was moaning a little louder than normal but he couldn’t help it. It just felt way too good for him to care. And Jeno couldn’t help but feel sure his noises were spurring Donghyuck on. As he was massaging his prostate with more vigor. 

Jeno felt his cock twitch once more as he was coaxed into an orgasm without touch. It was almost a numbing sensation that traveled through this body. 

“Jesus fuck, you’re messy.” Jeno pulled himself from his pleasured stupor, to glare at Donghyuck. 

“I don’t deserve to be slandered like this, I’m trying to enjoy our ‘first time’ and you patronize me like this. Wow, thank you for telling me something I already know.” Donghyuck laughed as Jen rolled his eyes. Kind of relieved Donghyuck wasn’t judging him for his lack of sexual experience and rather joking with him. He knew for the future he had nothing to worry abt.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this was initially, johnhyuck anyways this outsold [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sup3rmodei)


End file.
